StopThePain
by rippnercullen
Summary: Jackson and Lisa, but don't expect to find any fluff here. Lisa gets taken by Jackson, who punishes her throughly. Contains: lemons, dominance, pain, all good jackson stuff REVIEW please.
1. Bathrooms Are Too Small

Okay, I own none of these characters!! But if I owned Jackson…mmmm.

I glanced over at Jackson, my heart racing as I tried to think of a suitable escape.

"I…need to go to the bathroom," I declared.

His cold, beautiful eyes looked up at me, their hard glare seeing straight through me. I trembled, realising that I must have looked guilty. He smirked, his jaw line rising, pronouncing his perfect face.

"Go." He snapped, reaching towards me. I stiffened, wondering what he was doing. My hair stood on end as his hand crept down over my tummy. He released the buckle. His smirk met my gaze again.

"Leese…go, now." he hissed, moving his legs backwards. I shook my head slightly, bringing me back to Earth, and then slowly got up. I shuffled past him, trying not to meet his steely gaze as he looked up at me. I could feel his eyes on my back as I turned up the aisle. My breathing hastened as I carried on walking. I tried to catch the attention of the nice woman I saw earlier, but she was too busy chatting to another older woman. I groaned internally, trying to hold in the tears before I reached the toilet.

A small girl came out of the toilet, smiling at me. I forced a smile back at her and sauntered past; trying not to look back, where I knew the gaze was still watching me.

The wall broke down as soon as the door read 'Occupied'. My head spun and I fell to the floor, tears streaming down my face. My sobbing continued for a good ten minutes, until I gained enough stature to get up. In the mirror, a depressed, tear-stricken Lisa looked back at me, mascara running and lipstick smudged. My head throbbed from Jackson's head butt and my hands ached from where he grasped my wrists frequently.

I tried to stop thinking about that awful man outside. His face would never leave me, I was sure of that. This was two men I had to remember. I breathed deeply and started to mop myself up. I pressed the soap button down and started to form the relaxing foam between my fingers.

_Jackson Rippner_. Ughh. Even his name was evil. But he was…just so…nasty. I hated myself for liking that. His eyes, piercing blue and it felt as if he could undress me with his eyes, stripping me with each blink. His smile, even though it was a mocking smirk excited me. Even his violent attitude, though I feared him greatly, I loved it. I spat in the sink. 'Shut Up Lisa!' I thought. 'He's trying to kill innocents. How could I possibly stop this monster though?'

I looked down at my hands, then up at the mirror, an idea forming in my head. I reached up and began to trace the seat number on the mirror.

I finished the word 'BOMB' and washed off my hands. I wiped my hands again and cleaned my eyes, before turning to the door. 'This has to work'.

I opened the door. Two icy eyes stared back, cold, then suddenly angry.

I couldn't hear what he was saying; I just stood there immobilised by my fear. He rushed forwards and locked the door behind him. He pressed a hand to my mouth as I went to scream and another hand holding me back against the wall.

"Funny Leese, real funny." He said, voice quiet but bubbling over with rage. "I trusted you to go to the bathroom, even let you be alone for 25 minutes! It seems my fricking trust isn't yours anymore!" his voice rose slightly and he banged my head against the wall.

I screeched into his palm and bit his hand. He hissed and reeled round, slamming me into the next wall. I groaned and his hand left my mouth and slid down to my chin, grasping it too firmly. His face was so close to mine, his mouth was almost touching my red hot skin.

"Please Jackson…let me go…"I mumbled, breathing harsh, heartbeat ecstatic.

"Um. No. Leese, when will you learn? Stop trying to communicate and I'll stop hurting you." He emphasized the word 'hurting' with a twist on my arm. I sucked in a breath, trying not to scream as I knew that would just enrage him.

"Jack…" I started. He clenched his jaw and clamped his iron grip on my chin even harder.

"JackSON." He muttered his lips so close to my face they barely touched it.

My legs were going weak and his unnaturally sweet breath was fogging my mind.

"Oh God," I moaned. His eyes portrayed shock and his hands slipped from my body. I slithered to the floor, knees buckling, as if his strong hands were the only thing holding me upright. My face was in line with his knees. I tried to get up, but the toilet was far too small to move around. I looked up at him, fearful of what he would say.

His eyes bore into mine and he smirked. I gulped, he knew. He knew I secretly loved this, being trapped in a confined space with him. He was a ruthless, horrible, abusive killer. And I loved it.

"Hmmm, Lisa….I do believe that someone has a small crush on me," he said, pulling me up by my collar. He pushed me back against the wall, crushing his chest onto mine.

"I would rather have a crush on a dog," I spat back, defiantly. His face hardened again, eyes going a steely colour.

"Lisa, I don't think that's the proper attitude," he hissed, moving his hand down to my skirt. I hitched a breath and squeezed my eyes together, hoping this wasn't happening.

"GET OFF!" I shouted, moving my hands down.

He slammed a hand over my mouth and my head went banging into the wall again. I screeched against his rough palm. I reached out my arms and tried to claw against him.

He grabbed both of my wrists with his large hand and pinned them above my head. Once again he moved his head onto my cheek and he smirked as he felt my breath grow ragged against his palm.

He removed his hand and I opened my mouth to scream again, but was cut off by his lips colliding with mine.

GODGODGODGOD.

It was more than I imagined. His warm lips caressed mine roughly, passionately.

It's Jackson.

JACKSON.

I roughly pushed him off of me and move my head to the side.

"Aw, Leese, someone's getting tetchy."

He moved his hand down again, over my right breast. I accidentally suck in another breath. His eyes gleam at this noise and I try to push him off again.

"You're despicable. You're a monster, JACK."

He slams my head into the wall again.

"You'd better learn to say Jackson. You'll be screaming it soon. Along with the words. Stop. The. Pain."


	2. Houses and Knives

Thanks for the reviews guys, need more though!!! I find Jackson incredibly sexy. Maybe that's my sick twisted warped sense of emotions, but hey. He's hottttttttt.

Okay, fan girl moment over. Back to business:

Why the hell did I do that?

Stabbed him in the throat. Frickin' over-reactive Lisa. Stupid stupid self.

Okay shut up Lisa. Concentrate. Where is he?!

Godgodgodgodgod. The water just ran. He's in the shower! He's in the SHOWER!

My mind continued to scream possibilities at me until I had shoved the curtain back.

Okaaaaay, where is he? Maybe he left?

Yeah….good one Lisa.

I look towards the phone, then around the room. He isn't there. I reach towards the phone.

Then I hear a creak and start to turn around.

JACKSON POV:

She begins to turn around just as I slam the handle of the knife into the side of her stupid little head.

Bitch.

My throat fucking canes. I touch the scar again and look at the sleeping _beauty_ on the floor.

Fucking bitch.

I straighten out my jacket and brush down my trousers. In the bathroom mirror I see myself.

Cold blue eyes, full lips, luxurious hair. No wonder Lisa liked me. I smirk and lean down to pick up her fragile body.

Then I stride out of the house to my Beamer.


	3. Stop, Sex and Smile

Coolio. It's getting exciting!!!

SPPOV:

Lisa opened her eyes slowly. Her head killed and she moaned as she lifted it up. Then she remembered seeing Jackson. She began to panic and tried to move. But finding that she couldn't, she finally realised the danger of her situation. She was tied to a chair of sorts. Her hands were tied behind the back of the chair, and her ankles to the bottom legs.

The room was dark; a single bulb flickered over her head. She began to struggle against her bonds, furiously pulling and stretching before sighing in contempt and giving up in an enraged cry.

"Oh Lisa…" a smooth voice came from the side of the voice.

Lisa went rigid and glanced upwards. She couldn't see anything, she jerked her head around, searching for the voice.

"You are funny to watch," it said again. The person moved into the light.

Lisa froze, terrified.

"Jackson. Where am I? Why am I here? Who-"she was cut short by a backhand across her face.

Lisa spluttered and gasped, her head still tilted to the side. Jackson roughly grabbed her face and forced her to look into his eyes. She shivered looking into his icy, cold eyes.

"Lisa, only speak when spoken to," Jackson smirked. He loved being in control, he always had. But he especially loved dominating this fiery young woman. His Lisa. His.

She nodded carefully, not really wishing to be hit again.

"So, I'll see you later Leese," Jackson straightened up and turned on his heel.

Lisa looked up, confused.

"What? You're just gonna leave me here?" she shouted, angrily at his back. She shrank backwards.

_Why did you talk Lisa? You Stupid, idiot. Just stay alive. Alive. Wait until he lets you out of his sight and run for it. _

Jackson turned around and smiled at Lisa.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"You heard me, Jackass!" she yelled.

_Nice going Lisa. Shout at the psychopath, that'll be good for you…._

Jackson smile faded and hatred lit up in his eyes. Before Lisa had time to register what he was doing, he sprinted forwards and pushed the chair over, pinning her shoulders with his hands. He rested over her, his knee crushing her stomach.

His hand rested on his favourite place, her throat.

"Leese, you really need to learn some manners. Because you will get nowhere in life by sassing your superiors." He began.

"Superior? You? You're about as superior as my-"Lisa gasped as he squeezed down on her throat.

"When will you learn to shut up? Oh Leese, we're going to have such fun the next few….wait…I'm never letting you go. You'll be mine, until I get bored of you. Until then _Leese_ you're going to be my little play thing."

Lisa was feeling faint by now; her head was swimming with his words. She believed every one of them.

Then he released her throat. She squinted in pain as the cold air penetrated her lungs, raw and harmful.

She coughed, he grinned, and she noticed he kept his hand on her throat.

"And you will do as I say, won't you?" his face went dead serious. She gulped and glared at him with a hatred that burnt deep inside.

"Yes." She nodded slightly, trying to shake his hand off at the same time.

"Yes what?" he replied, smoothly.

Lisa looked up at him, confused.

"Yes….Mr Rippner?" she answered, hoping she hadn't gotten the question wrong.

"Wrong Leese," he replied, smirking.

Lisa shut her eyes and prepared for the hit. It never came; instead she felt his cold fingers trail down her face. Her eyes shot open.

_I would have preferred him to hit me. _

"Call me Jackson." he said, softly, almost a whisper. He felt Lisa shudder under him and he grinned.

"Yes, Jackson," she replied, genuinely afraid of him now.

He looked down at her, eyes wide, hair strewn across her face and mussed up from his harassment. He felt like touching her hair, it looked so soft, so delicate.

Lisa was cursing under her breath at him. She hated this man.

_How could I have been attracted to him?_

Jackson slid his hand round her neck and grabbed hold of her hair, pulling it back sharply and exposing her neck.

Lisa groaned in pain, only to receive a backhand from Jackson. She gaped at the pain, refusing to let another sound go.

_I won't give him the frickin' satisfaction._

"Jackson? May I have permission to speak?" Lisa gasped, through her current position it was hard to talk.

"Mmm…yes," he murmured against the skin of her neck.

She shivered again at his cold touch.

"Jackson…" she began, but then realised. She didn't know what to ask. "Jackson….um. Can I sleep in a proper bedroom?" she decided on. She didn't really see the point in asking any majorly important questions, he would just backhand her again.

He smirked down at her.

"Of course Leese. That's what I came down here for anyway." He got off her and pulled the chair up. He knelt down, his brown locks resting on her knee. Lisa felt a cold blade press against her ankle, and she was free. He pulled her up; it appeared her arms weren't tied down, only together. His hand balled her hair into his fist again, wrenching her backwards.

"Don't get cute Leese. Go." He said. He pushed her slightly, but she couldn't see where she was going. Jackson smirked and roughly slapped her ass.

"I said, move."

"Where am I-?" she began.

His hand caught her again, sending her crashing to the floor. She hit concrete, her head clattering against a staircase. It was so dark. Jackson was squinting round the room.

_He can't see me. _

Lisa got up, feeling blood trickling down her forehead and ignoring it and slipped her high shoes off silently. She held her breath and began to creep up the stairs she had just hit against. They were concrete, so no creaks. Lisa saw him rushing around below her.

"Leese? Oh Leeeeese? Where are you? Did Jackson knock you out?" he was mocking her, thinking he had made her fall unconscious.

Lisa felt a stop on her toes. A door. She turned around and search for the doorknob silently.

_Gotcha._

She turned it quietly and fell backwards out of the door. Jackson looked up and roared in anger.

She got up on the other side and slammed the door shut, locking it. It was a basement. At least now she knew.

Lisa looked around her frantically. A hall, with many, many doors. She ran into the first door. A kitchen, perfect.

It was a shiny cream kitchen, all neat, most things never used. She searched through many drawers until she found a knife. Trying not to cut herself, she began to saw with the blade behind her back.

Finally she broke free. That was when the banging started. Jackson was trying to break the door down. _Oh godgodgodgod._ Lisa ran out of the kitchen and straight down the hallway. A crack sounded, the door was splintering. Lisa couldn't find the way. She began to panic and ran into a room.

A bedroom. It was a brown and cream layout. Lisa looked at the bed. She crawled underneath it as she heard the door thunder against the floor.

Jackson stalked into the hall, she could hear him. She heard his footsteps along the corridor.

_Great job Lisa, you forgot to shut the frickin' door._

She saw his smart, shiny black shoes enter the doorway. She held her breath for all it was worth. He stopped in the frame and then continued walking to the opposite side of the bed. A door clicked and she sighed. Rolling out from under the bed, Lisa waited for a moment. Silence. She could only hear her shaking breath. She got up and looked at the doorway.

"Hey Leese," a voice behind her said. She stiffened. A hand grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards onto the bed. Jackson threw himself over her and pinned her wrists down behind her head with one hand.

Lisa was gasping from fear. His eyes glared at her, his jaw was clenched, his lip was curled and he looked….for the first time, like a true killer.

"Jack-"he hit her. Again and again and again. All across her cheek, with the back of his hand, the front, the back, the front….. Lisa screeched as he raised his hand again.

"Leese, you've brought this upon yourself." Jackson smacked her again. Her hands were writhing behind his palm, occasionally digging into his fingers with her tiny nails. He hit her mouth, splitting her lip, making blood splatter across her face.

"Stop it, please Jackson! Stop it!" she screamed, tears streaking down her face.

Then, when her face felt like it was about to explode, he stopped. He let her hands free and pulled back slightly, never leaving his straddled position though.

"Leese, don't disobey me again, or it'll be worse." He said, leaning towards her battered face. He put a hand to her face and stroked the bruised skin. Lisa flinched underneath him. Then he leaned forwards even more, and pressed his lips to her mouth.

He could taste blood, her blood in his mouth. Her lips were unreactive and motionless. He opened his eyes to see hers wide open in terror. He glared warningly at her and she began to kiss back. Her eyes shut and he began to travel his hand down her neck. She tensed up.

_Just kiss him Lisa. At least he isn't hitting you anymore. Jackson will, wait. He's going to! Get the hell off me you…you…oh shut up Lisa. What good will it do you now?_

Jackson moved his hand down to her breast and ran his fingers over her white sweater. Lisa gasped into the kiss. Jackson smirked.

He continued his fingers down, then under her sweater, into her bra. Lisa had her eyes wide open, shocked to do anything but keep kissing.

_You're not here Lisa. You can do whatever you like. This isn't you. This is Jackson's Lisa. _

Jackson pinched her nipple and she gasped again. He let go of her mouth and began to pull her sweater over her head, along with her bra. Lisa tilted her head back as he lowered his mouth to her nipple.

_Christ…._

Jackson was revelling in this reaction and began to move his other hand down…over the hem of her skirt, inside. His hand stroked its way up her thigh, watching her chest rise faster from his view at her chest.

He touched her center through her panties and pulled them down. He didn't bother pulling them off. All the while, he couldn't help noticing, how beautiful she was. Even in pain, confused and bloody, she was amazing.

Lisa moaned when his fingers found her clit. His thumb rested there as a finger slipped into her. He began to pump his hand, adding another finger.

She moaned and writhed under him, turning him on.

**No, I don't want to do it here. I need her to suffer for what she did to me. Not enjoy it. **

He watched her climax and pulled down his own trousers in a flash before he plunged into her, rolling her skirt up to her hips. She gasped loudly and moved her hips in time to his well paced thrusts.

**Stop Jackson! You're letting her win. You couldn't resist her body for more than one flaming hour. Now she'll think you have a 'connection'. Bollocks. Wait, do we? God. **

Lisa clawed his back as she came. Jackson pulled out and came over Lisa's knee.

They lay there for what seemed like an eternity. Before Jackson got up, put his trousers back on and walked to the doorframe.

"Clean yourself up Lisa. Then, please go to the kitchen. I'm making supper. This will be your room, that's the bathroom. No funny business Lisa. I'll see you in half an hour," with that, he turned on his heel and walked down the hall.

Lisa sat up, mind buzzing.

_Stop feeling so pleased with yourself. You haven't done it in, what, years?! But with your psychotic kidnapper?! _

She shook her head and got up, rolling her skirt down. She strolled towards the bathroom smiling, because she noticed he hadn't called her 'Leese', which she hated. He had called her 'Lisa'.


	4. Shower, Sauce and Escape

Thanks for the reviews guys! New stuff. More reviews please!

Lisa touched her face and flinched as she looked in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked awful. Her lip was split; her face was covered in blood, which was also encrusted in her hair. Her left eye was black and she had a large scratch down the left side of her face. Her knee was bruised and swollen, causing her to limp as she walked around the small bathroom.

The bathroom was a nice place to be, despite its windowless interior, black and white themed with a huge shower and whirlpool bathtub. Items of toiletries stood around the room and an emerald green dressing gown hung from a hook on the side of the door. She locked the door and turned on the shower. It shot down in hot lashings of water and began to steam up the mirror. Lisa shedded her dirty clothes and took a set of hair products from the side.

She sniffed slightly at the coconut shampoo choice.

_Well, Jackson would know what I like best._

She moved into the shower and sighed as she felt the hot water wash away the dirt and blood of earlier. The coconut smell transported Lisa to another place, happier than her current situation.

Her hair finally felt clean, and her body was sparkling, so she shut off the water and climbed out of the shower. She reached for a towel and wrapped up her hair and body.

_You just had sex with Jackson, you're his own personal whore now Lisa._

It finally hit her. Lisa looked at the bruises and cuts in the mirror and began sobbing. Tears streamed down her face and she collapsed to the floor, shuddering cries into the quiet room.

_Pull yourself together. He might come back._

Lisa stumbled up and into the bedroom. She saw the bloody sheets and tears swelled up again. She blinked them away and began to ransack the drawers.

Afters 10 minutes of searching for non-revealing clothes, she found some underwear, a crew-neck white t-shirt, a pair of navy sweatpants and a black cardigan. She pulled on some black socks and took a deep breath as she approached the door. Her hand lingered on the door knob and she shut her eyes and twisted it.

The smell of tomatoes and basil enriched the corridor as she limped down towards the kitchen. She suddenly felt hunger rumble in her stomach and she rounded the corner of the doorway and into the kitchen. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace and the kitchen units gleamed.

Jackson was leaning against the side of the kitchen unit, watching a saucepan that had the simmering sauce on the hob. His face was softened, as if he was calmed by the smell and warmth of the sauce.

Lisa walked silently across the room, not noticing the dining table before she stumbled into it. Jackson looked up and smirked.

"Well, hello Lisa," he said, still smirking. "We do look better now, don't we?"

Lisa noticed he had changed into some grey sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt.

"Shut up Jackson," she said, irritated by his charm and her obvious attraction to him. She looked away, shutting her eyes snobbishly. Next thing she knew she was slammed into the floor. Her eyes shot open. Jackson was on top of her, his hand on her throat, the right hand holding her head down.

"It was a reflex! I didn't mean it!" Lisa shouted, as his right hand spanned the left side of her face and squeezed it hard.

"I'm sure you didn't Leese, but you have to learn to hold your tongue, or I'm going to cut it out," he said, the smirk still present.

Lisa looked at his mouth. That stupid smirk. _Well, why not? Pain. I eat pain for breakfast._

She smiled to herself and then leaned forwards and spat right in his face.

Jackson's eyes opened and glared at Lisa. He wiped the spit off his face and onto her cardigan.

"Bad move Leese," he said, hoisting her up. "Bad, bad move." He grabbed her shoulders and began pushing her backwards. Lisa felt a wall press against her upper back, but not her lower. She tore a glance behind her.

_A FIREPLACE?!_

Jackson kept pushing her, until she tried to push back at him. The fire was so hot against her lower back and legs, she felt like she was already burning, it was so close.

"You wanna keep pushing me Leese? Cos I'll keep pushing you!" he hissed, shaking her shoulders.

Lisa cast another glance back at the burning fireplace. She turned back to Jackson and shook her head, trying to ignore the burning pain below.

"Let go of me Jackson. Please?" she whispered. His jaw clenched as he looked down over her. Her legs were squirming from the heat and her face was tensed up, her eyes looked terrified, like she knew she was about to die. He pursed his lips and grimaced, then threw her back down onto the floor, where she crumpled up, drawing her knees to her chest and sobbing.

"I pity you Leese, I really do. You're pathetic," he said, drawling on.

As he continued to spout how weak she was, Lisa stopped crying and stared at his feet. She looked up to his knees and a plan formulated. As Jackson turned away from her she sprang up and ran towards him. He reacted too slowly and she kicked the backs of his knees, knocking him forwards into the kitchen units, where his head smacked against the side, knocking him out.

Lisa knew she had little time and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and sprinted from the kitchen. She looked through every door in the hallway until she came to one with a spy hole in the middle. She looked through to see a pathway outside. She twisted the door handle. It opened and she scuttled outside.

_He's going to have woken up by now Lisa. HURRY!_

She ran down the pathway. The house was in the middle of some kind of moorland in the middle of nowhere. Rocks sprung from the ground occasionally and grass was everywhere. Small hills and large mountains grew around her. Huge wire fences were placed around the house about 100m away from her. The phone had no signal.

_Well, why should it in a place like this?_

Lisa just ran around, beginning to panic even more.

_There's nowhere to go. _

She looked back at the house. She desperately looked around and slid behind a large tree just as the door to the house swung open and slammed against the wall.

Jackson stumbled out, clutching his bleeding head, wiping off the blood.

"LISA!" he roared. "Come in now and I promise I won't hurt you," he smirked at this thought and started to walk down the gravel path.

Lisa's heart beat so fast as Jackson rounded the corner by the tree she thought her chest would explode. As he circled the area, she moved around the tree, staying out of sight.

CRACK. _Crap, a twig._

Jackson smirked and walked towards the tree. Lisa's breathing increased and her eyes felt they were going to pop out of her head.

"Hello Leese," a voice whispered behind her ear. She turned around to see his angered face staring back at her.

"You know what Leese," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to the house. "I can't be bothered with you at the moment. Couldn't care less." His hand grabbed her hair and began to pull her by that. Lisa screamed in pain. "Which is why I'll let you wait till tomorrow. Let the nerves get you. I'll punish you tomorrow, then you'll see to never ever run from me again," They reached the house and just as they reached Lisa's bedroom Jackson pulled her up by her hair, onto her tiptoes. She hissed at him. He pulled her close to him, so his head was behind her, resting on her shoulder.

"Oh Leese. Have a nice sleep," he whispered, his lips touching her ear. She shivered and thoughts ran through her head. He pushed her inside and with a last aggressive kiss on her neck, he slammed the door and locked it. She touched her neck, feeling the hickey begin to form and slid down the door until she curled up on the floor.

She wasn't going to sleep tonight.


	5. Attempted Rape

Keep reviewing guys. I don't know where to go! I don't want a fluffy fic, but I don't' want a death either!

Lisa leant her head back against the bed. She had sat like this for hours, sat on the floor, her knees curled up, back resting against the bed. She twitched and her heart thudded every time she heard a noise. She was so wide awake. No sleepy thought even entered her head. Lisa couldn't tell the time, only could see the light that slowly strained across the floor from the hallway.

Eventually, she fell asleep and slumped back against the bed.

Hours passed.

Lisa awoke to a creak from the doorway. It was still dark, and she couldn't see anything, the light in the hallway was out. She ran a hand through her hair and moaned as she shakily got to her feet.

A lamp flicked on.

Lisa whirled around to find herself smacked into a wall. Jackson loomed over her, his eyes boring into her face.

"Tell me what he did," he said, one hand resting on her neck, the other on her stomach, pressing her into the wall firmly.

"Who?" she asked, shaking. He planted a firm slap across her face, she hissed in pain.

"You know who," he whispered back, running his cold fingers over her scar.

Lisa's eyes widened with fear.

"No…no!" she said, her voice trembling.

"Do you want to fucking die Leese?" he hissed, motioning to the bed with his head. On the duvet sat a long, shiny blade that glinted at Lisa. She shook her head and tears ran down her cheeks.

"He raped me." Jackson smirked at her, pressing his cheek against hers.

"Details Leese, details." He muttered.

"He…I….was wearing a skirt," she said, through sobs.

He smiled. "Good Leese, continue."

"He pushed it up and I screamed." She mumbled. Jackson ran his hands up her thighs and pushed it up, hands lingering over her. Lisa whimpered, a gasp escaping her lips. Jackson looked unsatisfied and hit her face again, drawing a scream.

"He held the knife to my throat and told me not to move," she continued, whimpering.

Jackson flicked out a penknife and held it to the opposite breast, digging it in. "Don't you fucking move, princess."

Lisa choked on her breath. It was all coming back to her. Everything she had blocked out.

"CONTINUE!"

"He ripped my shirt open…and…and…" Lisa stammered on her words.

Jackson tore her t-shirt and grinned wolfishly at her. Lisa stared past him, too stunned to speak anymore.

"Fucking carry on Leese," he hissed, smoothing his hand over her breast and rolling her nipples under his cold fingers.

Lisa's mind was awry. Everything was too much, not again. Then she went limp in Jackson's grip. He looked up at her. She had passed out.

"Oh fuck. Leese, don't…fuck." He said, shaking her beaten body.

He picked her up and dropped her onto the bed. He looked at her, then went to the wardrobe and removed another t-shirt. He pulled it onto her and laid her down against the pillows, smoothing her hair.

He planted a kiss on her forehead and strode from the room.

_I'll try again tomorrow._ He smiled wickedly.


	6. Dinner Date and Further?

CuThanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Subscribe, I update regularly. Also check out my other fics too!

Mucho love

Lisa awoke on the bed, in a new t-shirt.

_What the hell happ-wait Oh God._

Lisa clapped a hand to her mouth and began to cry. She rolled over, shoving her head in between the pillows and screamed. She screeched out her troubles, the rape, the kidnap, the torture, the new rape, everything that she didn't deserve. She rolled back onto her back, sobbing.

"What have I done?" she whispered, through sobs. "What have I done?"

"Nothing Leese."

Lisa shot up, hearing his voice. He was leant against the door, eyes glaring at her. She tensed up and moved backwards on the bed, right against the wall. He strode forwards and stopped at the end of the bed, looming over her. She wiped her tears away, and glared defiantly back at him.

"You didn't do anything. Bad things just seem to come along." He hissed, shoving his hands in his sweatpants pockets. Lisa's breathing picked up and she curled her lip slightly.

"You're one fucking bastard Jackson," she hissed, crouching onto her knees. He looked up and smiled at her.

"You love it Leese," he said, smirking. Lisa widened her eyes and her blood raced.

"I WHAT?!" she screamed. She lurched forwards and grabbed his shoulders, running at him and flying to the floor. They landed with a giant thud and Lisa pinned him down with her arms and by sitting on him. He tried to get up, but one of his arms landed behind his back and he grimaced in pain as he tried to move it. Her weight was too much pressure, so he relaxed slightly. Her face bore angrily down at him, eyes fiery and hair messy.

"You think I like you? I can barely tolerate you? I HATE YOU! I fucking HATE you. You've done nothing but hurt me, torture me, fucking RAPE me. Don't be such a twat Jackson, leave me alone!" she shouted at him.

She looked down at him. His eyes were ablaze, smirk still present.

_Oh how I want to wipe that stupid…_

She smirked at him and slapped his face, leaving a big red mark across his prominent cheekbones. His head swung to the side and rested there a moment as Lisa laughed to herself. Then his hands grabbed her hips and swung her around, so his was now on top of her.

"Get the hell of me you jackass!" She screamed, hitting his chest. Jackson grabbed her wrists with one of his hands and pinned them above her head, making her whimper as he stretched her arms behind her. His face was directly above hers; his eyes were glaring at her, making hers open wider.

"Oh Leese. You can't get away with that. I _was_ coming to give you an off day after that little incident last night, which I thought I would never try again. But now….I want you to write it all down for me. Every little detail. Then you'd better watch out Leese. Cos' you just physically assaulted me."

"Like you haven't done it a thousand time to me…" Lisa shouted at him, writhing around.

"Shut up Leese. Shut. Up. I don't know if I can even put up with your little attitude for much longer. Actually…." He finished and got up, dragging Lisa by the elbow with him. Lisa began to panic further as he dragged her along the hallway. He stopped, to grab her hair and began to push her with that. Lisa struggled the whole way until he pushed her into the room.

It was the kitchen again. There were candles everywhere and a dim lamp switched on it the corner. The fire was crackling and the room was filled with the aroma of food. Lisa's mouth was watering, her stomach growling so hard against her fragile skin. Jackson pushed her inside and locked the door. It was night, she had slept all day. She could tell because, one wall was entirely glass. She could see small lights on the pathway leading around a bend and into the darkness. The stars above them sparkled and Lisa sighed.

_This would be so romantic is he wasn't abusing me._

Jackson pushed Lisa into a wooden dining room chair and opened on of the huge steel pots on the stove. He set a bowl down in front of her and she looked up, amazed. He nodded and got himself a bowl.

Lisa looked down. It was tomato soup, thick rich and it smelt delicious. Jackson began eating his at the other end of the table, always watching her, but eating with exact precision.

Lisa stared back at Jackson. "Have you…"

He put his spoon down. "Have I what, Leese?"

"Have you poisoned this?"

"No."

"How can I trust you?"

Jackson smirked and patted her hand that was on the table. "If I wanted to kill you, wouldn't I have already? Besides, if I wanted to, I could think of a far better way."

Lisa considered this and nodded, picking up her spoon. In the space of five minutes she had literally licked the bowl clean. Jackson smiled as she settled back.

He got up and served another course of chicken noodles to Lisa, then himself, always watching her as he was eating, but without ever dropping a noodle. Lisa gobbled everything down, like she had never eaten before. Jackson finished and left her in the chair, walking round the room blowing out candles and putting their cutlery and plates into a dishwasher.

_He seems so, human._

Finally, when everything was done, she laid back into the chair and sighed.

Jackson got up and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the hallway again. Lisa thought they were returning to her room when he opened the door next to the kitchen and pushed her roughly inside. It was a living room with huge leather sofas; a corner styled one and a massive armchair. Jackson walked ahead and vaulted over the corner sofas back and sat on it, beckoning to Lisa. She stood stunned, until he clicked his tongue and she rushed over to sit on the armchair. She perched on the end, until the fatigue of the day and the warmth of the fireplace and food made her relax and she slunk backwards. Jackson had switched on a TV, and a film called 'Phonebooth' was on.

Lisa turned her head to look at Jackson in the dim light. He looked handsome in this light. Calm, peaceful.

_Almost attractive._

Jackson snapped his head around to stare at her.

"What, Leese?" he said. Lisa jolted from her reverie, and blinked at him. "Leese? Why are you staring at me?!"

"I….just wondered why." She said, looking at her feet.

"Why what Leese?" he snapped. She flinched slightly, but regained herself.

"Why you are suddenly being….nice?" she asked, lingering on 'nice'.

Jackson looked back at the television screen and sighed.

"Because."

"Because what Jackson?" Lisa responded, sharply. Tears were brewing under her lids, she could see them, making his face go distorted. Jackson clicked a button on the remote and the television switched off and the stereo system began to play somewhere. He turned towards Lisa and pulled her onto the sofa, onto the other side of it. She scooted to the end and watched him closely.

_What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all off in your face? What would you do?_

The gloomy music sung in the background as Jackson turned his eyes towards her.

_What if I fell to the floor? Couldn't take this anymore? What would you do?_

Lisa shivered in his cold glare.

_Go, break me down, bury me bury me, I am finished with you. _

Jackson sighed and leaned forwards.

"I felt sorry for you. I was sorry for what I did, the whole thing. You collapsed from _fear_ Leese. Nobody has done that to me before Leese. I thought you had had a heart attack or something." He said, sadly.

_This is who I really want to be. _

"What you didn't want me to die, so you could torture me some more?" she hissed.

_Bury me, bury me…_

Jackson's face grew angry. "Leese, get this in your thick head! I don't want to kill you!"

Lisa looked taken aback and shocked at his outburst. "Well stop banging me into things and making me writhe in pain, Jackass!" she shouted, tensing up again.

Jackson stood up, nostrils flared; lip curled and pounced onto her, pinning her arms against the smooth leather.

"SHUT UP LISA!" he roared. Lisa was scared stiff, too terrified to move. "Understand me Lisa, I will not kill you, but I will never hesitate to hurt you. In fact causing you pain thrills me. Watching your reactions is brilliant. Far better than any movie." He hissed at her, twisting her arm behind her back. Lisa gasped in pain and Jackson smiled down at her. "See?"

He released her and moved back to the other part of the couch. Lisa sat up slowly and blinked, getting her head in order. She turned her head towards Jackson.

"Well, you know what Jack? I like aggravating you. It's fun. You always react differently. You either become extremely sadistic or incredibly turned on. Neither one is good for me, particularly, but still you're quite funny to watch."

Jackson smirked at her and moved closer to her. "I'm one of those right now Leese. Guess which one."

Lisa moved away from him quickly, but he pulled her shoulder and pushed her back down. She looked towards him. His hair flopped in his face; his muscles strained his black t-shirt; his eyes glowed with anticipation.

_Heat of the moment, that's all._

She gave way to all her sense of fear, in fact it turned her on more than he did. She leaped forwards and planted her lips on his. In a fierce battle for dominance they tussled around the sofa, ripping each others clothes off and running hands through hair.

Jackson occupied himself with Lisa's breasts as she moaned in pleasure. Jackson mirrored her reaction when Lisa turned the same attention to his lower area with her hand.

As she pumped her hand, he did the same to her center, causing load moans from both of them. Lisa cruelly removed her hand, as did he. He rolled them off onto the floor and kissed her again. Lisa tried to roll over, so she was on top, but he was too strong. He entered her at a fast pace and she gasped as he did. He pounds were rough and sexual. Lisa had never felt more alive, neither had he. He thrusted again and again, Lisa moving her hips with his. Their lips separated and he shoved his hand down and began playing with her clit. Lisa moaned as she shuddered around him and came. He followed quickly.

_Good God. There's nothing quite like angry hate sex._ _Cosmo was right._

Jackson leant his back against the sofa and his panting stilled slightly. He dragged a brown blanket off the sofa and threw it to Lisa. She looked up at him and moved towards him, resting beside him, her head on his chest. She drew the blanket over both of them and kissed his chest.

"Thank you Jackson."

Jackson looked taken aback by her movements, but turned around, so he was laid down. He pulled Lisa onto his chest again and pulled the blanket over them both, wrapping his arms around her. They lay exhausted on the floor until they eventually decided to sleep there.

"Hey Lisa?" he said, from above her, playing with her hair around a finger. Lisa looked up from his chest, straight into his eyes.

"Yes Jackson?" she asked, resting her chin onto his pectorals.

"Thanks." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Lisa smiled into his chest. "Night Jackson."

"Night Lisa."


	7. Mutual Agreement

More reviews please!! I need ideas! Any story requests?

Lisa awoke early that morning, wondering why she felt stiff and achy. She turned to roll over, when she realised something was holding her down. An arm. A strong arm. A strong arm holding her to a chest.

_No way._

She looked down to see Jackson, sleeping peacefully below her, eyes shut, breathing subtly. Lisa clapped a hand to her mouth to stop gasping.

_Heat of the moment, remember Leese? Wait?! You've started calling yourself Leese?!_

Lisa slowly moved his arm away and got up, pulling the blanket over him and tucking him in on the floor. He moved slightly and sighed. Lisa looked down at his sleeping form and decided not to wake him. Instead she smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead. The she got up and wandered down the corridor into her room.

After a quick shower she pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and waltzed back into the living room, where Jackson was curled up in the blanket on the sofa, looking dazed.

"Morning sunshine!" she called brightly at him. He glared at her as she sat down in the armchair, and raked his hair back.

"God Leese. What have we done?" he said, wearily.

Lisa shook her head and looked at her feet.

"We're royal fuckups." He mumbled, pulling on his boxers and sweats. Lisa nodded in agreement. Then there was that awful silence as Jackson pulled on his remaining clothes. Then he slumped back into the sofa and put his head in his hands. "I brought you here to hurt you, to punish you but we've already had sex twice!" he said, annoyance in his tone.

Lisa looked up and tears formed in her eyes. "Are you still going to-?"

"No Leese. Well, maybe a little." He said, his eyes gleaming. Lisa scowled.

"You Jackson are an arsehole."

Jackson leapt forwards and put his hands on the armrests, trapping her down under him.

"What's with you Leese? Are you looking to get hurt? I haven't forgiven you for that little punch-up last night!" he shouted. Lisa trembled beneath him and he grinned. "The fear's still there. That's good."

Lisa hissed. "If you keep hurting me, I'll…I'll…I'll…"she stammered. Jackson smirked and patted her cheek, mockingly.

"You have nothing to offer me Leese." He said turning the gentle pat into a hard slap. Lisa recoiled into the chair and Jackson stood up, smiling at her. Lisa got up off the chair quickly and stormed away into the kitchen. She slammed the door and walked to the center of the room, next to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Lisa looked out of the window.

_I've messed things up so bad. __Get your head straight Lisa. He's horrid, he hurts you. He enjoys it? Maybe…_The path seemed to twist into nothing outside. She couldn't try escaping. _If only I could get out of this house, escape from him, and then maybe I could get my head straight. He's twisting my sanity. Bastard. I need to find a car, a bike, anything. I need to get out. Never again Lisa. Never fuck that bastard again._

"Never fuck the bastard again." she said, aloud.

Lisa crossed her fingers into a scouts promise and smiled at her childish gesture.

Next thing she knew she was slammed down on the island countertop, a glass full of water smashed against her shoulder and pieces wormed their way into her skin. She screamed as her right arm was wretched behind her back and twisted, so she couldn't move. Her chest was pressed flat against the top, but she tried to pull her shoulder away, so the glass wouldn't cut into her anymore, she whimpered as he pushed her down so her shoulder pressed into the top.

"Bastard?!" he shouted. He pulled her hair backwards so she was right next to his face, his cheek resting on hers. "You will _fuck_ me whenever I damn well please."

Lisa hissed in pain and laughed slightly at him, mocking him through her clenched teeth. "I think you'll find that you won't!"

Jackson pushed her head down onto the top and released her head. His hand smoothed over her body before roughly grasping her waistband. Lisa screeched and kicked her legs in frustration. She used her free arm to try and push herself up.

"STOP!" she yelled, desperately. Jackson paused in his movements and rested his hand on her hip.

"What's up Leese? Feeling a bit nervous?" he said, laughing at her struggles. His hold was too strong, so Lisa collapsed onto the top, her head crunching in the glass.

"Please Jackson. Don't. I feel bad enough for last night anyway. I'm going out of my mind being with you. Pain, pleasure. It's too much." She said, quietly.

Jackson released his grip on her hip and moved it back to her hair, bringing her up to him again, drawing another hiss from Lisa.

"Okay Leese, you have my sympathy, but did you not realise that YOU instigated last night?" he replied. Lisa went quiet and a tear silently ran down her face. Jackson grew annoyed and slammed her head down onto the glass again.

"SPEAK!" he commanded.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Jackson?!" she yelled at him. He brought her back up, his cold cheek pressed against her hot one. "Do you enjoy hurting me or something?"

Jackson smirked against her cheek and she began breathing angrily at his blatant amusement.

"This is who I really am Leese. I don't enjoy it. I love it. _Adore _it. Just hearing your small gasps, hisses, moans or full screams, mmmmm. It gets me going Leese. And when you beg me. It makes me smile. But I love it when you fight back. A woman with spirit is better than one who is like a wet rag. And you've got spirit." Jackson's hand trailed down her thigh and rested midway, where he tightly squeezed her thigh.

Lisa's eyes were wide open with fear during this speech or Jackson's and she didn't even notice his hand until he gripped her. She whimpered and kicked her leg. He slapped her thigh and leant his body forwards, so he was on top of her, leant over the top with her. He moved her body with his, crushing her into the glass.

"You're despicable." She whispered.

"You love it."

"Fuck you."

"Ok."

"No, wait. I meant, oh you know you prick."

"Aw Leese, is someone getting tetchy?"

"Tetchy?! You're crushing the top half of my body into glass!"

"Oh, the top half?" Jackson smirked and grabbed her waist, pulling them both upright. He spun her around, so she was facing him.

He saw the right side of her face was bloody, from the crushed glass and her t-shirt was stained with red, with flecks of glass pressed into parts of it. She had her lip curled, aggressively, flinching as he touched her hips. He smiled at her fear and placed both hands on her hips. He hoisted her up, so she was sitting on the top. She screamed as the glass penetrated the skin on her thighs. She kicked her legs to move, but he placed his hands on her thighs and she couldn't move.

"Now Leese, lets talk."

"Let me the hell off Jack!" Smack. His hand collided with her face.

"My name is Jackson."

"Well done!"

"Leese, you seriously need to start taking more care of yourself, have you considered seeing a counsellor?"

"Have you? You freaking psychopath. Let me go!"

He released her legs and she jumped down, glass falling from her thighs. She brushed herself off and hissed as parts tore from her skin.

"Now, would you like to sit in a comfy chair, or would you like me to back you up against a wall?" he asked, gesturing to a wall.

Lisa sniffed and waltzed past him to the living room. He followed, giving a little breathy laugh. 

_He enjoys it. Good God. _

"So Jackson?" she said, taking a seat in the armchair and wincing as she landed on her cut legs.

"Yes Lisa?" he replied, throwing himself onto the sofa. He stretched out and switched the TV on, not looking at her.

"Is there anyway that you could stop possibly hurting me? It's getting a little….much." she said, shifting her feet. He turned his head to her, some of his hair flopped into his eyes.

"You could agree to stop escaping, hurting me, trying to escape, trying to hurt me and provoking me generally."

"So I can't really talk to you then?!" she replied angrily.

"Tell you what Leese. If you agree to something, I'll stop hurting you." He said, flicking the channel.

"Depends what it is."

"You have to promise to do the dinner from now on, try not to hurt me or my house with the cooking please; and you have to kiss me once a day. That's not much to ask." He replied.

_That's not too bad. _

"Oh, and you have to sleep in my room from now on." He added, smiling. Lisa frowned.

"No funny business Jackson?"

"None at all. Not even an ounce of comedy." He said, turning back to the TV.

Lisa considered the offer. "Ok. No funny business and we have a deal." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"In which case, I would like my kiss now." he said, beckoning to her.

Lisa sighed and got up, moving to the sofa. She bent over towards him and placed her lips on his. His lips moved gently with hers and a spark ignited, sending Lisa's emotions wild.

_Oh goodness. He is a good kisser. He's probably experienced or something. _

Finally, Jackson pulled away and smiled at her.

"Very good Leese." He said, one of the sides of his mouth pulled up into a lopsided grin that Lisa admitted made him look even more handsome.

She straightened up and felt his arm around her waist, pulling her onto the sofa. The lights dimmed with a switch on the remote. He was already reclined on the sofa, lying sideways with his feet on the other end of the sofa, propped up on an elbow to look at the TV. Lisa looked down at him and he nodded, looking deep into her eyes, making her shiver slightly.

She turned and lay down on her side, bringing her legs up onto the sofa with his. She lay back down against his chest and he reclined back, un-propping his elbow and resting against the pillows behind him. His arm rested over her shoulder and she reached up to touch his hand. He flinched at her touch, but relaxed when she took his hand into hers. She traced the lines of his palm and ran her fingers over the scars on his hand. His hand enclosed hers and their fingers entwined. Lisa sighed and relaxed against his toned chest. He kissed the top of her head and flipped to the movie channel. 'Pans Labyrinth' was the film playing, so they watched that. Lisa jumped at certain parts and let out gasps and Jackson laughed at her. She giggled back and playfully slapped his chest. They laid like this for hours, after the sun set, until they had watched three different films on the TV.

"This is all I wanted Leese. Just time for us." He said, stroking her hair.

_What am I doing? Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I feel…happy. __For the first time in ages, I feel genuinely happy. _

Lisa and Jackson's legs entwined and Lisa began to feel sleepy. She yawned and Jackson ran a hand through his hair.

"It's quite late Leese. Do you want to go to bed?" he asked, looking at his watch.

"If that's alright. It's been quite a tiring day, and I haven't had much sleep lately." She said, laughing.

He nodded and she moved first, to let him off the couch. He turned off all the power with his remote and she followed him down the hallway, to his room.

It was black and white with dashes of red ornaments, pictures and pillows. All very clean and proper. Very Jackson. The bed was huge, four poster, double king sized. He tossed a pair of pyjamas at her and pointed to another door.

"There's the bathroom, don't forget to clean your teeth Leese," he smirked. Lisa smiled back sarcastically and went into the bathroom to change. She cleaned her teeth with a fresh toothbrush from a packet on the side and rinsed her mouth with Jackson's (surprisingly) bubblegum flavoured mouthwash.

When she walked back in, he had changed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of full-length cotton, dark green and black checked pyjama bottoms. His torso was covered in scars; Lisa recognised some which she had caused. He pushed past her, and into the bathroom.

"Do you have a side of the bed?" she called to him.

"No, go for it." He replied from the bathroom, his voice muffled from the toothbrush.

Lisa smiled and jumped into the side nearest the window, turning towards it. Through the window she could see rain pelting down outside. The noise rattled the house and it calmed Lisa down. She felt Jackson slip into bed bedside her, and the light switched off with a flick of the remote. She turned onto the side away from him, and he did the same to her.

"Goodnight Jackson." She whispered, pulling the covers under her chin.

"Night Leese." He replied, pulling more covers over his side. Lisa gasped slightly as the cold air hit her as the covers left. She yanked the covers back, annoyed. Jackson smirked and pulled back. They tugged harder until Jackson let go and Lisa went flying backwards onto the floor.

"OW!" she shouted, hitting the wall. Jackson laughed and held out a hand to her. She batted it away and sauntered to the door. He sprung forwards and pressed her against the closed door, her chest colliding with the wood. His body pressed against her back and his hand ran up her spine and yanked her hair down, she whimpered as her neck was exposed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his lips brushing the back of her neck.

"Back to my room!" she said, shaking her head. Jackson's head curled around her shoulder and his lips rested on the base of her neck.

"You're not going anywhere sweetness." He said, pulling back and throwing Lisa back onto the bed. She scrambled backwards and immediately pulled the covers over her.

"Stop it Jackson. Ruin the freaking' moment!" she shouted, slamming her head onto the pillows and turning away from him.

Jackson jumped back onto his side, making the bed bounce. Lisa groaned and moved to the very edge of the bed. Jackson got back under the covers and grabbed Lisa's waist, pulling her into the middle of the bed.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up and go to sleep Lisa."

"How can I when you are touching me!?" she shouted, clawing at his hands.

"I'm not. God, calm the fuck down Leese, I'm going to do anything to you!" He yelled back, releasing her.

Lisa moved away from him again, and he did the same to her. Lisa's eyes welled up and she struggled to keep in her sobs.

_Why won't he let me go? What's happen to Dad? What's he planning?_

A tiny sob escaped her lips and Jackson turned his head, slightly.

"Leese? Are you crying?" he asked.

"No." She said, through her teeth.

Jackson's hand touched her shoulder and she flinched. It began rubbing gentle circles on her back, comfortingly.

Lisa turned over, to find his blue eyes right in her face, visible even in the semi-darkness.

"What's going to happen Jackson?" she asked, sobbing freely. "We can't stay here forever."

Jackson touched her face gently, wiping away the tears. He placed his hands on either side of her face, and looked at her.

"We'll see what happens. Just go with the flow. We may have to leave soon anyway." He replied. He let her head go and shut his eyes. "I do have to work sometimes, but you may just come in handy. Now, goodnight Lisa. See you in the morning."

With that he turned his face into the pillow slightly and his breathing slowed. Lisa turned over, her eyes wide open.

_I do have to work sometimes. _

But his work was murder.

_You may just come in handy. _

Oh God.


	8. Escape

Ooh, intense. Oh yeah! I totally forgot about the cuts! Eep, I'll get right to it. Enjoy:

"Keep the fuck still Leese!"

"It hurts, jackass!"

"I don't care, shut up!"

"It's your fault anyway!"

Jackson smirked from behind Lisa. She was sat on the kitchen top, in only a strap top, where he stood behind her, picking pieces of glass from her shoulders and neck with some tweezers.

"I don't think so Leese!" he said, plucking a rather large piece out and grimacing. Lisa cringed as she felt the smooth surface slide from inside her.

"You pushed me into a glass! How is that not your fault?!" she yelled, trying not to move.

"I think….you fell." He grinned.

Lisa pouted and then hissed as he wiped antiseptic all over her shoulders. He ran it smoothly over her back, relaxing her as sparks of pain shot through her shoulders.

"Silly Leese." He muttered, pressing into a deeper cut and smiling at her shriek of pain.

"Great job Jackson! Well done!" she said, sarcastically.

"Now for the legs…" he said, smiling. He snapped the tweezers twice and her eyes widened.

"Umm…I don't think so." She said, getting up. She snatched the antiseptic up and strolled towards the bedroom. Jackson watched her walk out and debated whether or not he should follow.

**Leave her be Jackson, let her have a little privacy. **

Lisa rubbed her liquid into her thighs, hissing as it stung her skin. She flicked out the last piece of glass and walked over to the bed. She lay down, curling into a ball, pulling her knees up to her chin. She shut her eyes and sighed.

_This is too much. What the hell am I meant to do? Obey him and suffer?__ Kill someone?! Or try and escape and suffer? Argh! Too much Lisa-suffering! Isn't there any way out of here?!_

Lisa opened her eyes and looked around the room. She could hear Jackson in the kitchen along the hall, whistling to a tune on the radio. She got up and opened the wardrobe. She removed a pair of black jeans, along with a black strap top and a v-neck navy blue jumper. She took a pair of dark Converse from the bottom of the wardrobe and put all the clothes on the bed, deep in thought. She pulled lots of underwear from the drawer and threw them along with the other clothes.

She moved to the closet and opened the door quietly. Inside she continued to ransack the shelves until she found what she had been looking for. A dark coloured rucksack, hidden at the back of the top shelf. She hurried back into the bedroom, after making sure that everything in the closet was the same as when she had entered. She stuffed all the clothes, shoes and rucksack underneath the bed and went back across the corridor.

Her heart was thudding as she entered the kitchen.

"Jackson?" she asked, looking at his back. He turned around, holding a filled bagel.

"What?!" he replied, looking annoyed. Lisa tried not to think about the pounding in her chest that she was sure he could hear.

"Could I have a bottle of water? And some lunch please?" she said, trying not to look suspicious.

Jackson nodded and gestured to the fridge. "Take what you like Leese. I have a lot of food. Now can you leave me alone for a while? I'll be in my office, taking care of 'business'. Feel free to go around the house, just not outside Leese." He took her chin in his hand. "Or else you know what'll happen." He looked into her eyes. She shivered and nodded. He released her and smiled, before shoving past her and out of the kitchen.

Lisa couldn't believe her good fortune. _He's gone for a while! Well, the office is next to the bedroom, so be quiet Lisa._

She opened the fridge and removed three bottles of water, two energy drinks and a tonne of fruit. As her hand rummaged through the bottom vegetable drawer, her hand struck something cold and smooth. She pulled it out. A penknife.

_Who keeps a penknife in their fridge?! Wait a hired assassin. That's who. _

She pocketed the knife and took her good across to the bedroom, her arms crammed so tightly she almost dropped the fruit.

She dumped it all on the bed and quickly ran to the door, looking down the hallway, making sure it was clear before shutting the door, clicking it tight.

"Ok…" she said aloud to herself. She pulled out the rucksack and fitted the underwear, food and drink inside, stuffing the antiseptic liquid in too, just in case. She pushed it back under the bed again and pulled the clothes right to the edge, so they were easy to get to. She took out the penknife. It burned in her hand. _I could just kill him now. While he's not suspecting it. While he's working…_

Lisa stood up, eyes staring straight ahead blankly. She must have stood there for hours contemplating, until it began to grow dark outside. She held the penknife, closed in her pocket, and walked towards the door, opening it slowly. She shut it behind her quietly and padded softly down the hallway, towards his office.

_Just one stab. No, two. Wait! How many?!_

Lisa shook off the feelings and stood outside the door to his study. She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

_Okay, go for the throat. That's what you did before…that turned out well? Didn't it?!_

She removed the penknife from her pocket and flicked open the longest, sharpest blade. She held it close to her shoulder when she paused. She sucked in a breath.

_It's just the wind. He's in his office. __There's something on my neck! It's the wind Lisa…isn't it. I can't run…I can't turn around. Godgodgodgod. Is that him. No. It's not. It's the wind. Go into the room Leese! NOW!_

Lisa took in another breath and put her hand on the doorknob. Then a cool breeze floated onto her neck.

_Yep. I'm dead. _

She turned around slowly to see Jackson staring at her, holding a glass of water, eyes burning hers, jaw clenched so tightly that she could see the bone jutting out. If they had been in a cartoon he would have turned red and began steaming by now. Lisa's heart was thudding so bad it hurt her chest and she blinked before laughing nervously.

"Hey Jackson…just found this in the veggie drawer…thought you might want it back. Just…bringing it to you…" she said, nervously rambling and laughing. His jaw pulsed and he showed his teeth in a mock smile.

"Why thanks Leese…" he said, through gritted teeth. He put his hand out for the blade. Lisa looked down at the blade and back at his hand. She shook her head.

"It's all I have Jackson." She whispered, almost hugging the knife. Jackson's nostrils flared and his eyes continued to burn holes into her. Lisa pressed the knife into her hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I couldn't kill you Jackson." She whispered, a tear rolled down her cheek.

_I couldn't. Oh God. I can't kill him. He…means something. Oh dear. _

He pushed her shoulders backwards and she slammed into the wall, his hands beside her head, his arms caged her in.

"Well it looked like it Leese!" he shouted, smashing the glass next to her head on the wall. She whimpered in distress and shut her eyes.

"Look at me Leese." He hissed. Her eyes remained shut.

"LOOK AT ME!" he roared, punching the wall. Lisa's eyes shot open and Jackson leaned down next to her face. His fingers trailed down her face and he smiled softly. "I believe you Lisa." He snatched the blade from her and released her. "You wouldn't kill me and I'm sorry Leese. But I'm part of you now. "He grinned and winked at Lisa. "You love it really."

Lisa's mouth had gaped open around halfway through that speech. She shook her head but moved her hand up to Jackson's face, mirroring his movements. She stroked his cheekbones, leaving a trail of red. He removed her hand from his face and looked at it. There was a large, deep gash down the middle where she had held the knife too tightly. Lisa looked up and he began to pull her towards the kitchen. They entered the room and he held her hand under the tap for a while. He released her wrist and opened a cupboard and removed a tightly coiled bandage. He unrolled it and snatched Lisa's hand from under the tap. He began to wind it around her hand and she stared at him.

"Thank you." She said, in a small voice.

He smirked and tightened the bandage. "No problemo." 

She held one hand in the other and rubbed it gently. She looked up at him and saw that the trail of blood had begun dripping down his cheek. She tore a piece from the kitchen roll and wiped it gently off his face.

"Ew." He said, grimacing. Lisa smirked and patted his cheek.

"All better."

She wiped her hands clean and threw the paper in the bin. _At least he's forgiven me. _

"I'd like my kiss now Lisa." He said, leaning towards her. She sighed and pressed her lips against his, moving them gently. His soft lips moved back with hers, melting together.

Lisa pulled away and licked his delicious taste from her mouth. _Mmm. Too nice._

He smiled and gestured to outside, through the enormous window.

"It's late. I'm going to bed and so are you." He said, in a monotone voice. She followed him through the door as he shut it.

They entered the bedroom and Lisa darted into the bathroom and shoved on some PJ's and brushed her teeth in a frenzy. Jackson opened the door and walked in after her, in his PJ bottoms and no shirt. Lisa brushed slower, not wanting to seem nervous. Jackson walked up behind her and rested his hands on her upper arms, trailing his fingers gently up and down them. Lisa froze, in shock. Jackson bent his head and kissed her neck, while moving his hands further down, over her stomach. Lisa spat out her mouthful of toothpaste and stood frightened. His mouth continued caressing her neck, while his cold hand moved inside her PJ bottoms. His hand slipped under her panties and over her center.

"Jackson…" she whispered, hoarsely. He looked up from her neck and shushed her gently. His hand worked its way along, before thrusting two fingers into her. Lisa gasped and arched against him. He sucked on the area behind her ear and moved his way back down her neck with his mouth. His fingers pumped in and out of her quickly, drawing moans from Lisa. He inserted another digit and she grinded against him.

"Jackson…..stop…." she whispered. His fingers slowed in pace and she quickly felt the need for him again. "No….faster…please…" she moaned. His digits thrusted into her harder, stretching her. Lisa gasped for breath, fighting her release.

"Jackson!" she moaned, releasing onto his hand. He gently rubbed her until the orgasm was over.

"Thanks Leese." He hissed, removing his hand. She turned around to face him and held back a sob because of the smirk he held on his face.

"Thank you too Jackson….I suppose." She hissed back. She stalked back into the bedroom and quickly hid under the covers. He joined her too, after a while in the bathroom.

"Night Lisa." He groaned, turning away from her.

"Night Jackson." She replied, watching him from her laid position. He fell asleep quickly, thanks to the wearing day. She quietly slipped out of the bed and dragged the clothes, shoes and bag from their hiding place. She grabbed his remote controller and silently opened the door. She shut it and padded softly down the hall, shedding her PJ's to reveal her pants and bra underneath. She struggled into the top and jeans and shoes as she walked down the hall to the very end. She put the rucksack on her back and got the remote from her pocket. She pushed a button on the remote that said 'GARAGE'. It flashed and the door in front of her opened and a light flickered on. Inside was a range of expensive cars and bikes, belonging to Jackson. Lisa rushed to the low, black Porsche that wouldn't be seen at night if she turned the lights off. She saw a glass cupboard containing lots of keys. Lisa ran her fingers over each key ring, checking the make of the car. She found a set of keys with the registration and the Porsche symbol on and hurried back to the car. She sat inside, slinging her bag into the passenger seat and looked back down at the remote.

'OPEN GARAGE', she pushed it.

The garage door began to open slowly, and slickly, it barely made a sound.

_Jackson and his toys...__cars and you. _

Lisa shoved the keys in the engine and the car purred to life.

_Thank god it's not a screamer. _

She waited for the garage door to open and drummed her fingers over the wheel.

_GO!_

The door opened and Lisa jammed her foot onto the pedal. She went flying forwards, thanks to the V8 engine and onto the road. The pathway stretched ahead of her in the moonlight, her beams only picking up the road. She smiled to herself as the car board lit up. She held her breath until she drove around the corner and the house was gone from sight.

_I'm free! I'M FREE!_

"I'm free!" she shouted to herself. She noticed a Tom-Tom on the corner of the steering wheel and smiled. She pressed a button and it flashed to life.

_Scotland?!_

The Tom-Tom read her location. YOU ARE: Moors, Wilderness, Highland, Scotland, UK

"He took me to Scotland?!" she said, aloud, veering around another corner.

"**Yes Leese, I did."** A voice piped up. Lisa screamed.


	9. Far And Away

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad some people still read Red Eye fictions. I've become obsessed with it again, meaning the urge to write endless fan-fics.

Enjoy.

Lisa screamed.

"You are going to regret running from me, bitch!" he shouted. Lisa looked around, expecting to find his hand at her throat, or a knife in her chest, but nothing happened, just his angry snarling. She looked round and jumped when she saw two blue eyes glaring at her from the system embedded in the dashboard.

"Jackson?!" she asked, looking into the blue pools.

"Yes Leese. I'm tracking you down. I'm only two short miles behind you…so watch out Lisa…I'm coming for you. And you'll pay. You'll pay tonight."

The eyes disappeared and the screen went black. Lisa felt sick, her head hurt and her stomach was churning with Jacksons final words. She carried on driving along the straight, long road, seeing that it carried on for miles in a straight, straight line.

"What the hell?" she said, looking at the Tom-Tom. She could see the Porsche symbol that was her on the road, but behind, and quickly advancing was another symbol, a yellow shield with something black on it.

_Ferrari. Should've known. _

Lisa pressed down harder on the pedal, but the car couldn't really go much faster along the road. It carried on for miles and miles. For forty minutes she was alone in the car along the road. But quickly after she noticed lights behind her, approaching her car quickly. Lisa gulped and she began to panic, finding her heart began to beat much faster.

_He's in that car. Jackson is in that car. That horrible…inconsiderate…disgusting. He's right behind me. He is going to catch me. What do I DO?_

Lisa began to plot different ideas in her head, each one taking more and more flesh with each thought, The lights behind were only about half a mile away from her.

_I should run. He won't find me in the dark. _

Lisa rammed the car into the side of the road and switched all the lights off. She could see the Tom-Tom still glowing and she ripped it from the dashboard and stuffed it in her bag. She opened the door in a frenzy and slammed it shut. The only thing she could see was darkness. That was all there was. Trees, forest, dark. Dank, cold, dark. Lisa shivered and checked the car a last time. She could see the lights still, on the road. She ran to the boot of the car, just in case.

_What are the chances?_

A torch, a high beamed one and a knife, a large knife.

_Jackson's everyday work gear I suppose. _

She took the torch and knife in hand and shut the boot. The Ferrari was slowing down now, she could see on the Tom-Tom. It was approaching her position. Panic flooded her senses and made everything more heightened. She turned towards the forest and switched on the torch.

Trees. Skinny ones, long ones, small ones, ferns, giants, all different types of trees, in every shape and form lay ahead of her. She took a deep breath and headed forwards. The Tom-Tom showed the car had stopped. Lisa hitched in a breath and saw the cars lights flood the forest, exposing her. She quickly flicked off the torch and laid down on the ground.

"Liiiiiisa!"

_Oh god. That's him. He's here. _

"Lisa. Come out come out wherever you are!"

_Stay down Lisa….don't scream. Whatever he does, whatever he says, don't scream. Or cry, don't look weak. I WILL NOT CRY._

"Lisa…this game is fun and all, but it's getting tedious now." He called. Lisa looked up from her lying position. She could only see the brightness of the lights and his figure outlined by the shadows, which was around 100 metres away from her. She held her breath and looked down into the dirt again, so the white of her face couldn't be seen.

Jackson was pacing up and down the banks before the forest, looking for her everywhere. He growled under his breath and turned the lights higher inside the car. He had changed into his blue shirt and black sweatpants with black trainers.

Lisa saw the light under her eyelids increase.

_Okay, Just run now, Just run. _

Lisa watched as Jackson paced to the opposite side of the bank before she sprang to her feet, torch and knife in hand, and began sprinting away, down the tree lined path.

She knew Jackson must have spotted her immediately, so she didn't even paused to look behind her. She had run a good distance before-

_SHIT!_

A gnarled tree root wound it's way around Lisa's ankle and she was sent flying into the ground, face first. Lisa looked behind her and saw Jackson, his brown hair flying behind him, hot on her heels.

_Fuck, he's going to catch me now. No!_

Lisa scrambled up and continued running, breathlessly,

_I can hear him!_

He was literally in arms reach of her and Lisa had tears leaking from her eyes as she heard his gruff breath behind her. She clutched the knife in her hand tighter and swung round, eyes shut.

THUD.

The knife slammed into a tree nearby and stuck. Lisa tugged at the blade but it wouldn't budge.

SLAM.

Something crashed into Lisa's side and smacked her into the tree, her chest colliding with the hard bark. Her arm was twisted behind her back and pulled up, so she cringed over in pain.

"Oh Leese….isn't this familiar?" Jackson said, calmly behind her. He sounded calm, but certain hitches in his voice betrayed his anger. His rage.

"Let me the fuck go Jackson!" she shouted back, through her teeth.

"Shut up Lisa! You never learn! I always win! I always fucking win!" he shouted, bending her arm back further. Lisa hissed and flipped suddenly, so she was upright. Her muscles in the arm pulled, but at least she was free from his grip.

They glared at each other from either side of the forest, staring each other down.

_He's such a fucking…_

**Cocky little bitch…she thinks she so…**

_Clever…catching me all the…_

**Time. I always get me target and she…**

_Always manages to end up kissing or fucking him…_

**Funny that.**

Lisa glared at him intensely, looking straight into his ice blue eyes, trying not to get lost, and struggling. He moved forwards with lighting speed and grabbed her neck, banging her into another tree, pulling her up so her feet were off the ground as she was strangled in the air.

"Aw Leese… my dear Leese, why do you always run from me? I thought we were getting along. " he spat at her.

Lisa kicked her legs and managed to jam her knee into his groin. He released his throat and bent over in pain. She dropped to her feet and clutched her neck, feeling the bruises working their way to her skin already.

She dropped, resting on her hands and knees. Breathing in deeply, she looked up at Jackson, who was walking towards her.

"Why aren't you running?" he asked quietly. Lisa looked back down at the ground and sighed.

"Because there is no point in running from you anymore Jackson." She said, tears rolling up in her eyes.

_No, not for you. No tears._

**Cry for me you bitch. **

"What made you think that?" he replied.

"I keep trying. I keep failing. I think…it's enough. I am too tired for revolution. And…" she trailed off.

"What Leese?" he asked. She didn't reply. He kicked upwards into her in the stomach and she collapsed to the ground, curling up into a ball, coughing. She shivered against the ground, and didn't look at him.

"Fucking WHAT Leese?!" he shouted, clenching his fists. He continued kicking her again and again in her curled up position, until no part of her body wasn't bruised or bleeding. Finally she opened her mouth and let out a whimper.

"I just want you to kill me," she said, quietly.

Jackson looked down at her and breathed deeply. He studied her beaten form and felt a pang of sadness. Then he saw the knife in the tree, her black clothes, her worn trainers, her rucksack and his mind trailed back to when he caught her outside his office with an open penknife and his pity vanished. His entire face darkened and his eyes burned into the ground where she was curled up.

Lisa looked up at him, regretting her words now.

"That can be arranged Lisa." he snarled.

"You can't kill me!" she cried, eyes widening. She used a tree to support her as she slowly got up. "I can't kill you, you can't kill me, remember?"

Jackson sniffed and grinned at her, He placed his hands either side of her head and leaned in dangerously close to her face.

"You can't kill me. But I'm the professional here." he hissed. Lisa shivered and held back her tears again.

"Leave me alone Jackson." she said, in a final plea of desperation.

He smirked and shook his head. He grabbed her upper arms and began pulling her back towards the lights.

"Let's go home now Lisa." he said, stiffly. They reached the car quicker than she had thought.

_Oh, I hadn't run very far at all. _

"What, no punishment Jack?" she said, smiling at him mockingly.

_Well, if I'm going to hell already..._

Jackson's jaw throbbed and he slammed Lisa into the side of the car, taking her chin in his hand. The other hand trailed down to her trousers, opening the buttons on her jeans. Lisa squirmed and thrashed, but he held onto her strongly. Then he released her and spun her around, so her chest was pushed, roughly into the side of his car. Lisa's breathing became rushed and panicked.

"Jack..." she hissed, threateningly.

His chest pressed up against her back, and his head rested on her shoulder. His hands wandered again as she cursed at him and began pulling down her jeans, but leaving her underwear in place. Lisa became confused. His hands left her when he reached her knees and he stretched back up, putting his head on her shoulder again. He smirked into her hair.

"There will be punishment." he whispered, kissing her head. He pulled on her hair and wrenched her backwards, roughly. He rested his hand on her hips then drew it back and slapped her ass. Hard. Lisa yelped and tried to escape from his clutches, but he held onto her too hard. He began repeating his actions, his face deadly serious, hitting her harder each time it seemed. Lisa struggled against him until she lost count of his relentless spanks and broke down, sobbing in pain and humiliation. Lisa squirmed against his hand and tried to move away. He grabbed her panties.

"Do you want these down Leese? Or would you like to retain any dignity?" he hissed. Lisa stopped her writhing and shook her head gently. His hand began it's work again. Jackson continued spanking until her ass was turning a brightly coloured red and she began shouting his name.

"Jack stop it."

"Jack....please stop."

"JACK!"

"Jackson...please stop."

"JACKSON! Please! It hurts!"

Lisa's eyes welled up in her eyes again, but she let them fall without a sound. She occasionally yelped or hissed when he hit a truly raw spot.

_At least he didn't rape you or anything..._

His hand stilled and pulled her jeans back up roughly. Lisa hissed as it ran over the raw skin and twitched away from Jackson. He pushed her down onto the ground and relaxed against the car, his hands in his pockets.

"Now what the fuck was that for Jack?" she shouted, using the name he hated.

He narrowed his eyes. "Did you learn your lesson Lisa?"

Lisa got up slowly and pushed against his shoulders, so he was backed into the car. She glared into his eyes, arguing without saying a word. Jackson glared back, removing her hands and swapping their positions, so she was backed up once again.

"Who do you belong to Lisa?" he whispered dangerously, in her ear. Lisa glared behind him and didn't answer.

_Don't even bother answering him Lisa. He's not worth it. He just degraded you to a child, don't bother. _

Jackson slammed her head into the car and Lisa groaned in pain.

"WHO?!" he ordered.

"I belong to no-one _Jack_," she hissed, dryly. He raised his hand and hit her face, so hard that she thought her cheek was exploding in pain.

"Give a sensible answer Lisa."

"I belong to no-one. It's simple. Would you like me to write it down for you?" she said, smirking. Jackson's eyes lit up.

**I love it when she gets all feisty. **

_Does he like it when I'm angry or something?_

"I asked you who you belonged to Lisa. And I don't see anyone else round here that's dominating you. So you, belong to me."

Lisa snorted. "I belong to no-one Jackson. Especially you."

Jackson glared at her. "Get in the car Leese."

"What? With you?" she asked, in a panic again.

"Do you see anyone else around here Lisa?"

"No."

"Then get in the car. We're going home. And you are going to pay for escaping."

"WHAT?! You just beat me till I almost passed out, you strangled me and you frickin' spanked me! You've ridiculed and humiliated me! Isn't that enough for you?" she shouted at him. He placed his hands on both sides of her head and leant in towards her.

"No."

"No?"

"No. It's not enough for me. You ran away, betrayed my trust. I let you get away with that little knife incident..."

"No you didn't. You attacked me in a different way!"

"Shut up Lisa! I let you off and you know it. But then you run away from me and try to stab me in the face with a fucking huge knife!" he shouted back at her, leaning in so close, she had to turn her head to avoid kissing him again.

"Well..."

"Just get in the car. Or I'll make you."

Lisa ground her teeth together and ducked under his arm and towards the passenger seat of the Ferrari. She got inside and he strapped her in from his drivers seat. The interior of the car was red and black leather and it matched Jackson in every way. Sleek, smooth, dark, tough, fast, resilient....Lisa gulped. The car started and they began to leave the lonely area. It was quite a drive back and the beginning was spent in silence until Lisa said something.

"How can I escape from you?" she asked into the darkness. She saw Jackson look up in the red light of the dashboard.

"What?" he replied.

"You're....fast. Strong. Cunning. How can I ever hope to escape from you? Jackson..." she trailed off.

"What now Leese?"

"Where are we going?" she asked. The fork in the road. They took the opposite road.

"Oh. Don't worry, we're just going on a little detour." he replied, looking back at the road.

"What?! Where?!" she shouted.

"We're going...to the barn." he replied, smirking towards the road.


	10. Barn

Thanks for the reviews guys! Need more though! Please please review!

"The barn? What the hell is that?" Lisa shouted, glaring at Jackson.

"Just a little place…that I like to take people to." He replied, grinning towards the road.

Lisa's heart pounded against her chest and she looked away from Jackson, holding her breath. She let out a yell and started pulling at the door handle frantically, only to find it was locked tight.

"Child lock Leese," Jackson said, calmly. "No use in trying to escape, as you just said. Best put your seatbelt on sweetheart, it's going to get bumpy."

Lisa went to question him, but then the car jolted up sharply and Lisa went flying from her seat, smacking her head into the roof. She fell back down and grasped at Jackson's arm.

"What?" she shouted, over the roar of the car. Jackson pried her fingers from his arm and reached across to grab her seatbelt. He pulled it down and clicked it in place, never taking his eyes off of the road.

Lisa still managed to bounce up and down, hurting her already raw backside. Jackson smirked at her occasional cries of surprise from the bumpy road, enjoying her reactions.

The bumping and squealing ended after a while, when the car drew to a halt. The lights in the car went out and they sat in the darkness for a while. All Lisa could hear was her rattled breath. She was so tensed up that when Jackson finally moved she screamed.

"Calm down Leese. Hell, you're so fired up," she heard him say, somewhere in the darkness. She heard him get out of the car and walked around to her side. She could see a glimmer of light from his approaching figure. She quickly climbed over the seat and lay down in the blackness of the back seat. She heard him open the door and look inside.

"Leese, where did you go? Come one Leese, no more playing around. You know what happens," Jackson said, shining the torch into the front seat. The light moved closer, over the seat, over the middle, towards her. Lisa crawled away from the seat and headed towards the door. She clasped the handle in her shaking hand and pulled it quietly. It clicked and Lisa headed towards the outside. She threw the door open and crawled outside, feeling the cold ground on her hands. Her knees finally came out of the car and slammed into the mud. Lisa moved forwards and her breathing picked up again as she writhed forwards. Then she banged into something, long and hard. She felt up the object and realised what it was when she reached some kneecaps.

"As much as I would love to have you there Leese, we have other, more pressing matters," he said, she could hear his smirk even in the dark.

Lisa knelt in the mud and waited. A hand wandered down to her and pulled her up, roughly. Lisa yelled and found her back pressed into a concrete wall, with a cold hand around her neck.

"You're despicable." She hissed at Jackson, knowing it was him. `'Get off of me!"

"Now, now Leese. Don't shout at me, you know what happens if you do that…"he whispered in her ear. His hand trailed down her t-shirt again and Lisa writhed away from his hand.

"No Jackson! Not again!" she shouted. Jackson grinned and removed his hand. He grabbed her wrists and began pulling her along.

"Where are we going Jackson? What is this 'barn'?" she asked, worry splintering her voice.

"Ahh, you'll see darling." He said, stopping suddenly. There was a wrenching sound, like a door being opened. Jackson grabbed Lisa's shoulder and pushed her forwards. She squealed slightly as she felt Jackson shove her further into a room. His hand released her shoulder. She felt him behind her, grabbing her waist close to him, wrapping one of his arms around her waist, the other one sliding down her hips. His head settled on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the barn Leese," he murmured into her hair. The hand sliding down her hip stopped and she heard a flicking noise. A dull red light began to flicker, like those fluorescent light bulbs that you get in garages. Jackson's hand wandered down again and moved up and down along her pelvic bone.

Lisa didn't answer him; she was too shocked by the red-lit barn. It was pretty much bare, apart from a few chairs that littered around a centre, which was facing a large wooden table, which had lots of old rusty swords, daggers, guns, whips and handcuffs laid on it. Lisa saw a pair of stocks in the background, a large wooden pole; presumably this was a whipping pole.

Lisa stiffened when she realised where Jackson had brought her. _It's a torture chamber. Wait…what is that?_

Her eyes had picked up dark stains on the floor; it looked like the ceiling had a leak in the red light. That's why the barn was cast in red, there was bloodstains splattered all over the floor. Lisa gasped and pressed back into Jackson.

"I don't want to be here." She mumbled, fearfully.

Jackson smiled against her neck and kissed it gently. "Will you run away again Leese?" His hand stroked down further and Lisa shivered. His hand ran inside her jeans and over her black lacy panties. He stroked her sensitive area and she gasped.

"No Jackson, ah, I won't" she whispered, shaking, never taking her eyes from the table. His fingers were all she could feel; she could barely concentrate, let alone talk properly to him.

He smiled into her hair and the hand around her waist disappeared, but he kept stroking her until she began quivering. He pulled her hair back and she gasped as he kissed her neck, still strumming his fingers against her centre through the thin fabric of her underwear. "Say it louder Leese. And, I want you to promise," he said, smirking into her skin.

"I promise you Jackson, I will not run from you. Just take me away from here…and let's go home," she said, louder than before, but her voice still shaking in fear. She relaxed as Jackson removed his hand from her jeans and moved away from her.

Jackson smiled and released her gently, feeling her shaking in fear. He took her hand in his and gently tugged her. She didn't budge.

"Come on Leese," he said, pulling her again. She moved slightly this time, swinging to face him.

"How many people have died here Jack?" she said, in a low tone. Jackson's jaw clenched at her nickname, but he only looked up to smile at her, showing a lot of teeth.

"Not enough Leese," he said, grabbing the top of her arm and hauling her outside. He switched the light off and locked the door behind him. Lisa was stationary, just staring straight ahead of her into the darkness.

Jackson pressed a button on his keys and the car lit up. Lisa stumbled towards it, tears streaming down her face. She opened the door and calmly got inside, waiting for him to get in too.

He climbed in beside her and turned on the engine. He pulled away from the barn and back onto another road, a smoother one. Lisa looked over at him.

"Where are all the bumps?" she asked.

"We're taking the other road home." He replied, turning on the heating as he saw Lisa shivering. She looked away from him and sighed slightly to herself.

_All those people…_

"Lisa…are you okay?" Jackson asked after a while. She had grown rather pale and had a worried expression on her face. Lisa nodded, Jackson looked seriously at her.

"Yes Jackson…I'm just a little freaked. You managed to scare me. Well done," she said, a faint smile playing on her lips.

Jackson sat back in his seat. "I'm sorry Leese." He whispered.

Lisa looked at him, taken aback.

_He apologising? To me?_

"I'm sorry that I made you see that. I didn't mean to bring you into my world."

"That's fine Jackson. Just…"

"What?"

"Could you stop…fingering me?" she said, quietly.

Jackson snickered and the smirk returned. "I can't promise you anything Leese. In fact, I have something for you when we get home."

Lisa closed her eyes and leant against the window. The lights of the house were nearing.

When they arrived Lisa waited in the car until he opened the door for her.

"Get out Leese," he ordered. She sighed and stepped out of the car and followed him inside. He opened the living room door and pushed her inside, locking the front door after himself. He shoved her onto the sofa and sat beside her, gesturing to the television.

"I have something for you." He whispered. He flicked a switch on a new remote and the lights went out and the television came on. It was CCTV footage of some kind of parking lot.

_No way…he wouldn't._

Lisa Reisert came strolling onto the screen, looking through her purse and mumbling to herself. Next thing she was backed up against a car, a man holding a knife to her throat.

Lisa gazed across at Jackson, who was smirking at her on the television. He moved over her and she fell down onto her back. Jackson watched the screen. "I told you I would do this again."

He watched the man and followed his every movement. He searched through his pocket and flicked out a penknife, and holding it at Lisa's throat before sliding his hands up her skirt and pulling down her panties.

Lisa lay there in shock, wanting him to stop but not finding the voice.

"Look Lisa. LOOK!" he shouted, taking her chin in his hands and twisting it roughly to the side. She was forced to look at the screen and feel the same from Jackson.

Lisa managed to hold it together until he plunged into her and began pounding her into the floor with his thrusts. Her sobs began and they never stopped until Jackson stopped and twisted her head back to his face.

"Have you learnt your lesson Lisa?" he asked, menacingly. She nodded and Jackson grinned, the continued pounding roughly into her. Lisa felt the tension build up rapidly inside of her.

_How can he do this to me? Make me orgasm, even whilst making me relive my own rape. He's either a sex genius, or I am incredibly masochistic and sick…_

Lisa came, shuddering, just before Jackson who whispered "Shit! Leese." as he came. He collapsed on top of her and they both lay there panting as Lisa's sounds of protest rang from the TV. Jackson reached up for the remote and switched it off. He looked down at Lisa and rolled them over, so she was laid on his chest.

"Déjà vu, much?" he said, chuckling. Lisa lay on his chest, unmoving.

_Why aren't I deeply disturbed? Why was that enjoyable? Is something wrong with me?_

Lisa began stroking his chest with her fingers, unconsciously. Jackson looked down and relaxed into her finger motions.

"How did you find that footage?" she asked, quietly.

"I'm very good," he replied, twisting her hair in his fingers.

Lisa removed her hand from his chest and buried her face into him.

"Leese? He asked, looking at her shuddering body. He felt her tears run down his chest and gently touched her chin, to make her look at him.

Lisa sniffed in and her chest shuddered with the amount of sobs she was giving.

"Why does this keep happening Jackson?" she asked, through her tears.

"Sorry?" he asked, not really hearing her clearly through her weeping.

"How do you do it Jackson? You hurt me and degrade me so much…but still manage to…" she trailed off.

"Make you…" Jackson finished for her.

"Yes, Jackson. And I can't figure out why! You're hideously aggressive, you're gorgeous, yes, but you mask that with your anger and hate for me and-"

"Wait…you think that I hate you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…yeah," she answered, collapsing into his chest in exasperation.

"Leese, I don't hate you. I just want you to realise who you belong to."

Lisa tensed up and crawled off of her, pulling the blanket from the sofa and wrapping herself in it. She sat opposite him and sighed gently.

"What are we gonna do Jack?" she asked. Jackson crawled over next to her and put an arm over her shoulder. She leant her head against his chest. He leant down and whispered in her ear.

"You can stop calling me Jack or I'll hurt you some more," he hissed. Lisa's eyes widened. "But then again, you like being hurt, you filthy masochist."

Lisa jolted up sharply, mouth agape. "I do NOT enjoy this!" she yelled. Her hand swung round and collided with his face as she got to her feet. His head rolled to the side. Lisa gasped into the silence. A low rumbling grew in Jackson's chest and he grabbed her legs, pulling her down. He crawled over her and grabbed her throat and wrists with his hands.

"So are you telling me that you don't find this, me dominating you, the tiniest bit arousing?" he questioned.

Lisa didn't answer she looked straight past him. Because she realised something.

_Oh God. I do._


End file.
